The Dream
by journalwriterx
Summary: One shot for whoever believes there should be so much more Deeks and Kensi. -Deeks needs to get some control over his dreams...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-**

**A Deeks and Kensi story for those who wish they would just together already! This story is what we all really want to happen with Kensi and Deeks, but with a twist. Hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE READ and REVIEW!**

**Unfortunately I do not own NCIS Los Angeles… if I did there would definitely be some Deeks and Kensi action going on! ;) **

The panic and frustration I have felt throughout the day without Kensi suddenly vanishes as she lies now on top of. I can feel a throbbing pain in the back of my head, having just been thrown backwards because of the blast.

'Ow' I think as I realise just how hard I hit my head. I look up at Kensi. Smiling to myself as I come to terms with the fact that she is safe again.

'You guys okay?' I register Callen asking me in the background.

'We're good' I say, smiling widely up to Kensi. She smiles back, one of the sweetest smiles I have ever seen.

Abruptly I realise what position we are lying in, or rather I'm lying in with her on top of me. I can feel her entire beautiful body against every inch of mine. Her _entire _body. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from moaning. Kensi looks down on me with confusion in her eyes. How can this girl not know what she does to me? She must have an itch or something because all of a sudden she wriggles. Her…. areas…. rubbing against mine. I groan.

'Kens,' I say in a pleading tone. She smiles, now she knows. Kensi leans her face closer toward mine. Her lips only inches from mine she finally speaks.

'We shouldn't do this,' Kensi says confusion evident in her tone. Her warm breath rushing out over my lips undoes the little restraint I had left. I swiftly connect her lips to mine. Kensi responded immediately, to my obvious surprise. Our lips began in a sudden frenzy. All pent up feelings and emotions coming out in one kiss. Her mouth was warm and the caress of her lips was more than I could ever imagine. Kensi moaned as I ran my tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She granted and everything else seemed to stop. The feel of her entire body against mine along with her kiss was like being in heaven and hell at the same time. I moaned as I felt her hands thread themselves into my hair. I slowly but purposely moved my hands to wrap around her waist.

'Guys is everything okay?' I can hear Eric questioning, with Callen and Sam's laughter quietly muffled behind it.

She groans as I take my hand from her back to take my ear piece out. I smash it against the ground. There is going to be hell to pay tomorrow, but this is one moment that no one is going to interrupt. My hand returns to her waist, caresses the bar part of her back where her t-shirt has risen up. She groans and presses herself against me. By now my need for her is obvious and not easy to hide.

'Kens,' I moan.

She laughs as her lips return to mine.

'Deeks!' I hear. 'Deeks' I hear it again. Suddenly I feel realty shift as I wake up. WAKE UP! That was all a dream. I raise my head and see Kensi standing in front of me. Hand on hips, looking down on me with an amused expression. I'm back at my desk. No kissing but I have to cross my legs to hide a very…. painful erection from the woman causing it.

'You need to get more sleep,' she says walking away. I groan and drop my head back on the table, just wishing for the dream to become reality. I hear laughter and look up to see Callen at his desk in front of me laughing and shaking his head. He knows…. why hasn't the woman of my dreams worked it out yet?

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Journalwriterx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

**Thought I would add another chapter to this story see if people like it. If you want me to carry on please say and I will! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

Every day I go for a jog. I used to have a perfect run mapped out in my head, out my house and down to the beach. Growing up in LA, the beach is somewhere I can think, somewhere to clear my all too full head. After I got shot I had to change my routine and although it is mainly for the rest of the teams safety. If I'm being honest I mostly change to protect Kensi. She is my partner and she's massively important to me. Even though I change my routine and route on daily basis the beach is always constant. Normally it does the trick when it comes to clearing my mind, helps me think straight throughout the rest of the adventure packed day. Today though, it is doing absolutely nothing for me. The sun shines brightly as it comes over the horizon. The perfect picture is completed by dazzling white sand and the sparkling ocean, but all I can think about is that dream! Unable to get it out of my thoughts, my day is going to be clouded by Kensi. I don't even know how I am going to make it through the whole day with her. I am so in tune with her actions and her thoughts they cloud my own. Make it impossible for me to think.

Walking into the Ops centre this morning I got a better reception from my colleges than normal. It seems my co-workers are a curious bunch. I'm talking about Callen and Sam. My usual 'hey Deeks' from Callen and no acknowledgment from Sam, was replaced by two cheery faces basically greeting me right at the door.

'What's going on guys?' I questioned suspiciously. Callen smiled.

'I informed Sam about you little… ahem… problem' He said with a smile whilst Sam sniggered. I turned bright red.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said trying to play the innocent.

'Ha, yeah, of course Deeks. Nothing going on with you and Kensi then?' Sam questioned further.

'Nothing at all.' I concluded the conversation.

That was the start of my _wonderful _day. I was as bright as a tomato, Sam and Callen laughed and somewhere behind a door a small Chinese lady smiled and shook her head.

'Oh Mr Deeks.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

**Thought I would add another chapter to this story see if people like it. If you want me to carry on please say and I will! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review! **

It was the end of the working day and I was just getting into my car when I finally released the breath I had been holding all day. Kensi is my partner; I can't keep acting like this around her. As normal as I am trying to be, she noticed. She always notices and it probably didn't help with Callen and Sam smiling and winking at me all day. It's embarrassing they know and their behaviour is making Kensi suspicious… This can't end well.

After a long and tiring drive home, I just wanted to open a beer and crash out on the couch. That apparently was not going to happen; there was a knocking at the door. I groaned as I stood to open the door, wishing it would be a sales lady that I could send away quickly and then get back to my evening of relaxing. My wish was not granted.

'Kens,' I said having opened the door to my very nervous and disgruntled looking partner. 'What you doing here?' I questions. This was unusual. We spent all day together at work and at the end of it Kensi always said she enjoyed her Deeks free time.

'I..I…' she stammered, it was unusual for Kensi to stammer. She was normally so confident. 'I don't even know,' she finally said,' I guess I wanted to see you.'

'I've been with you all day Kens.' I said questioning her motive for being here. Had Sam and Callen told her about the awkward situation the other day? They wouldn't do that would they? Speaking of awkward situations I finally allowed my gaze to sweep over Kensi. She looked amazing standing in my door way. She was wearing an old LAPD t-shirt of mine that I remember going missing ages ago. Why is she wearing that now? What does it mean? Whilst all of these questions and confusion whirled in my head I noticed Kensi shivering in the slight breeze of the night. 'You should come in.' I told her standing a side as she walked past me into my apartment. She walked in and sat down on my couch, suddenly turning her attention to me, she looked sexy as hell… wow was I in for a long evening.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Journalwriterx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-**

**I think this is the end of the story. It is T rated, but could be verging on M. So be wary. I have some other things I am working on so have a look at them if you want. Don't forget to read and review… xxx**

'I needed to speak to you Deeks,' Kesni said when I finally sat down on the couch next to her. There was a distance between us that I dreamed of closing, but I knew that this was the line we had yet to cross in our partnership and I wasn't sure she was ready to go there yet.

'Go ahead' I said nodding towards her so that she would continue the awkward conversation she had started. She was acting very strange and confusion about why she was here was clouding my mind.

'You seemed a little off today,' Kensi said looking at me with thoughtfulness and consideration; asking the question with her eyes. _What's going on?_

A question I did not know how to answer. The answer was clear in my mind. _I think I may be having feelings I should not be having towards my work partner, _but finding a way to phrase that without scaring the hell out of her or making her angry, was just expanding the confusion and questions already in my mind. Did she want me to tell the truth? Would this cause more problems than it was worth? Would she feel the same way? Would that be the end of our partnership as we know it? The tension and space between us seemed to fizzle and shock with electricity as she waited for my answer.

'Kens…' I started, having finally decided that the new created tension was just too much for me. 'I…' and that is when it happened. Something I never would have expected.

_She _kissed me.

I didn't register what she was doing at first, confused by her lips suddenly on mine. I had been dreaming about the woman too long some when they started, my lips moved quickly and with force. She smiled into the kiss when I groaned at the pleasure coursing through my entire body. This long waited kiss was setting my body on fire and I could feel my attraction and arousal towards her growing as she ran her hands under my shirt along my chest. So far I was being good with my hands, not moving them from her waist, but I could not take it any longer. I dragged my hands from her waist up to brush the sides of her breasts and back down again. Kensi moaned and I felt her hips buck towards mine. At this point she moved toward me, probably seeking the friction I craved desperately.

'Deeks' Kensi moaned as she moved to straddle my waist. This placed her right where my now hard body part wanted her and I moaned when she moved against me. We were still fully clothed and could feel this situation escalating to something more.

'Kens.' I said puffed out of breath from our heaving make out session.

'I'm sure Deeks,' answering my question before I had to ask it. We stood together, and I took her hand, leading her to my room. I looked back at her quickly. I knew this would change everything, but I would make those changes for this woman. Always.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Journalwriterx**


End file.
